Character Index/R
=Ralph (England) (Earth-616) Ralph was a lorry driver who lent his truck to [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]] and [[Brian Braddock (Earth-616)|Captain Britain]], and ended up shot in the back by a [[Johann Shmidt (Earth-616)|Red Skull]] follower. Sergeant Robbey (Earth-616) Sergeant Robbey was a war hero that moved to [[Centerville]] where he taught chemistry and coached the girls' basketball team. Ranjamaryam (Earth-616) Chancellor Ranjamaryam was murdered by [[Bloodscream (Earth-616)|Bloodsport]]. Roscoe (Lowtown) (Earth-616) Roscoe and Rufe attemped to get the [[Muramasa Blade]] from [[Jessica Drew (Earth-616)|Jessica Drew]] and the [[Keniuchio Harada (Earth-616)|Silver Samurai]]. Rufe (Earth-616) Rufe and Roscoe attemped to get the [[Muramasa Blade]] from [[Jessica Drew (Earth-616)|Jessica Drew]] and the [[Keniuchio Harada (Earth-616)|Silver Samurai]]. Roddy (Earth-616) Roddy was an ambulance driver from [[Edinburgh]] who escaped from [[Silas Burr (Earth-616)|Cyber]]. Ruth (Earth-616) Ruth was [[Archibald Corrigan (Earth-616)|Archie]]'s and [[Burt Corrigan (Earth-616)|Burt Corrigan]]'s aunt. Randall (Earth-616) Mr. Randall was [[Austin Cao (Earth-616)|Austin Cao]]'s supervisor. Fearing for his own life, he escaped and met [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]. After Daredevil eventually saved him from [[Bruiser (Mercenary) (Earth-616)|Bruiser]], Randall decided to leave the country. Rebecca (Earth-616) Rebecca was one of [[Basil Sandhurst (Earth-616)|Dr. Basel's]] controlled assistants at the [[Basel Stress Clinic]]. Robbie (Earth-616) Robbie was a punk kid who found [[Wade Wilson (Earth-616)|Deadpool]] washed ashore in [[Newport Beach]]. Roger (Fullerton) (Earth-616) Roger was a kid who was saved by the [[Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616)|Human Torch]] from the [[Miguel Santos (Earth-616)|Living Lightning]] in the vicinity of [[Fullerton]]. Ruth (TV Host) (Earth-616) Ruth was the host of her television show "Hello there, San Diego" and among her guests to interview was [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Peter Parker]] who presented his photo book "[[Webs (Book)|Webs]]". Rachel (Denver) (Earth-616) Hubert's sister, Rachel met [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Spider-Man]] and [[Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)|Ben Grimm]] when [[Denver]] was teleported on [[Battleworld]]. Reeder (Earth-616) Reeder was one of the guards of the [[Vault (Prison)|Vault]], who was confronted by the escaping [[Starstealth (Earth-616)|Starstealth]]. Robbins (Earth-616) Robbins was one of the guards of the [[Vault (Prison)|Vault]], who warned [[Warden Jzemlico (Earth-616)|Warden Jzemlico]] that they had been locked out of the Vault's security management system. Robert (Singularity) (Earth-616) Robert introduced [[Reed Richards (Earth-616)|Reed Richards]] to the Singularity 2010 conference in [[Golden]], [[Colorado]]. Ruth (Police Officer) (Earth-616) Ruth was among the police officers who intervened in [[Denver]] during the crisis arisen by the emergence of [[Robert Delgado (Earth-616)|Robert Delgado]] mutant powers. Rog (Earth-616) Only eight short mile outside [[Lubbock]], Rog and Jack noticed a vehicle in trouble. While they were investigating the scene, the [[Curtis Connors (Earth-616)|Lizard]] slithered on board of their truck. The two truckers, who were working for 'Louisiana Leathers', were allegedly slaughtered by the villain near the [[Mississippi]] border . Roach-Face (Earth-616) Roach-Face was defeated by [[Albert (Earth-616)|Albert]]. Robbins (Earth-616) Mr. Robbins is a postal carrier in [[Centerville]], [[California]]. He is likely related to [[Ronald Robbins (Earth-616)|Ronald "Ronnie" Robbins]]. Rodney (Centerville) (Earth-616) Rodney "Rod" is a citizen of [[Centerville]], [[California]]. Roy (Centerville) (Earth-616) Roy was one of the many suitors [[Patricia Walker (Earth-616)|Patsy Walker]] briefly dated under the advice of her [[Sophia McConnell (Earth-616)|Aunt Liz]]. Ramon (Latverian) (Earth-616) Ramon was one of [[Victor von Doom (Earth-616)|Doctor Doom]]'s men who operated the [[Excavator (Doctor Doom's vehicle)|nuclear-powered excavator]]. Rosa (Earth-616) Rosa was told by [[Stephen Strange (Earth-616)|Doctor Strange]] the story of the [[Bottle Imp (Earth-616)|Bottle Imp]]. Raphael (Earth-616) Raphael was the leader of a gang who occupied the [[Alley]] after the [[Morlocks (Earth-616)|Morlocks]] were gone. Reznor (Earth-616) [[Connecticut]] Detective Reznor arrested and interrogated [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]] about the murder of [[Uri Rosenthal (Earth-616)|Uri Rosenthal]]. Richie (Thief) (Earth-616) Richie was a thief who was confronted and knocked out by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]. Mrs. Robbins (Earth-616) He was the wife of the corrupt policeman [[Paul Robbins (Earth-616)|Paul Robbins]] and assisted him on his death bed while she was simultaneously arguing with his lover. Rico (Earth-616) Rico was a singer who was called for the Spring Break festivals where [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] also took part. Reinholdt (Earth-616) Reinholdt requisitioned the computer files and equipment expropriated from [[Otto Octavius (Earth-616)|Dr. Octopus']] lab to let Moretti replicate [[Doctor Octopus' Tentacles]]. Reinholdt was then killed by the [[Sinister Six (Earth-616)|Sinister Six]] when they stormed the government top-secret facility to retrieve Dr. Octopus' legacy. Raoul (Earth-616) Raoul was a driver whose Wells Fargo armored truck was hijacked by the [[Blank (Clyde) (Earth-616)|Blank]]. Rose (Earth-616) Rose suddenly began to shiver as [[Robert Drake (Earth-616)|Robert Drake]] was passing nearby. Roy (Criminal) (Earth-616) Roy and his partner broke into an apartment building in order to commit a robbery. The president of the Spider-Woman sorority at UCLA thought she could stop them and put on her [[Spider-Woman's Suit|Spider-Woman costume]] to confront them, but she was quickly overpowered. Roy then threw the girl off the rooftop, but she was saved by the real [[Jessica Drew (Earth-616)|Spider-Woman]], who went on to defeat both Roy and his partner. Rachel (Earth-616) Rachel reported the news about the battle between the [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Scarlet Spider]] and the [[Spidercide (Earth-616)|Spidercide]] in the [[Daily Bugle Building]]. Raji (Earth-616) Raji was a pet dog whose owner died when the [[Orb (Mercenary) (Earth-616)|Orb]] confronted the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]]. Ramón (Trainer) (Earth-616) Ramón was [[Lindy Lee (Earth-616)|Lindy Lee-Reynolds]]'s yoga trainer. Randolph (Earth-616) Miss Randolph was [[Katherine Power (Earth-616)|Katie Power's]] baby-sitter; During a snowstorm during the busy Christmas shopping season, she was separated from by [[Wade Cole (Earth-616)|Wade Cole's]] attack against [[James Howlett (Earth-616)|Wolverine]]. Randy (Earth-616) Randy, worker of the [[Daily Bugle (Front Line) (Earth-616)|Front Line]], watched a video of [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|J. Jonah Jameson]] while he was being held by the [[Tyler Smithson (Earth-616)|Extremist]]. Ray (Doctor) (Earth-616) Ray was a doctor who had been friend with [[Norman Osborn (Earth-616)|Norman Osborn]] for many years. Regina (Earth-616) Regina was a friend of [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson-Parker]]. Reilly (Earth-616) Reilly was one of the many criminals who confronted the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]] at the [[Manhattan Tower]]. Reynolds (Earth-616) Reynolds was a [[Stark Industries (Earth-616)|Stark Industries]] security guard. Some years later, he was working at the [[Neural Port Complex]]. Some time later, Reynolds was knocked out by [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] while he was working at the [[Osborn Manor]]. Ricardo (Earth-616) Ricardo was one of [[Eugene Thompson (Earth-616)|Flash Thompson]]'s boxing students. Richie (Earth-616) Richie was a hot dog vendor who witnessed [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] fighting against [[Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark)|Iron Man]]. Rico (Mobster) (Earth-616) Rico was a gangster who belonged to the Salvatore Buchetto family and was among those who witnessed the masterful performance of [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]] with billiards. Ridge (Reporter) (Earth-616) Mr. Ridge was a Daily Record reporter who was accused of being a serial killer. Roach (Hoodlum) (Earth-616) Roach was one of the hoodlums who attempted to harass the [[Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)|Thing]] in [[Central Park]]. Robinow (Earth-616) Mr. Robinow was taught by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Mattthew Murdock]] how to represent himself in court. Robinson (Earth-616) Dr. Robinson was a colleague of [[Stephen Strange (Earth-616)|Stephen Strange]] who worked at [[Lenox Hill Hospital|Lenox Hill Medical Center]]. Ron (Cameraman) (Earth-616) Ron was a cameraman who filmed the [[X-Men (Earth-616)|X-Men]] confronting [[William Stryker (Earth-616)|Reverend Stryker]] in the [[Madison Square Garden]]. Rosanne (Earth-616) Rosanne was saved from the [[Michael Fleet (Earth-616)|Wendigo]] by [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Spider-Man (Ben Reilly)]] and the [[Daniel Ketch (Earth-616)|Ghost Rider]]. Roscoe (Kid) (Earth-616) Roscoe was one of [[Eugene Thompson (Earth-616)|Flash Thompson]]'s boxing students. Roscoe (Thug) (Earth-616) Roscoe was one of [[Billy Russo (Earth-616)|Jigsaw]]'s henchmen who were defeated by the [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man (Peter Parker)]] and the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]]. Rosie (Earth-616) Rosie hosted a charity bachelor auction attended by [[Anthony Stark (Earth-616)|Tony Stark]], [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm]] and [[Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)|Ben Grimm]]. Some time later, she helped [[Reed Richards (Earth-616)|Mister Fantastic]] assembling the [[Anti-Galactus Suit]]. Roy (Earth-616) Roy and [[#Earl (Earth-616)|Earl]] were two night watchers who were ambushed and defeated by the [[Frightful Four (Earth-616)|Frightful Four]] when they came to [[Statue of Liberty|Liberty Island]] in a bid lure [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]]. Many years later, Roy used to work at the [[New York Museum of Anthropology]] with retired policeman [[New York Museum of Anthropology#Roger Sherman (Earth-616)|Roger Sherman]]. Ruth (Children) (Earth-616) Ruth was a little girl who was saved by the [[Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)|Thing]] after she was stuck in the car driven by her mother who crashed into a truck and was engulfed in flames. Roy (Jersey City) (Earth-616) Roy owns a local comicbook shop in [[Jersey City]], which [[Kamala Khan (Earth-616)|Kamala]] frequents. Rachel (Club Noir) (Earth-616) Rachel was a cocktail waitress at the [[Club Noir]]. She introduced herself to [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Ben Reilly]], but he didn't pay her attention, distracted by [[Orlando Kannor (Earth-616)|Orlando Kannor]]. Rachel was mistreated by Club Noir's boss [[Jason Tso (Earth-616)|Jason Tso]]. Rachel then quit the job, as she couldn't make money while the club was closed for repairs. Rasko (Earth-616) Rasko and Baldy Kolak were two escaped convicts who were eventually defeated by [[Anthony Stark (Earth-616)|Iron Man]] the [[MK-5 (Earth-616)|Mechanoid]]. Rat (NYC) (Earth-616) Rat and [[Tommy Kavanagh (Earth-616)|Tommy Kavanagh]] saved the [[Wilson Fisk (Earth-616)|Kingpin]] from [[Hammerhead (Joseph) (Earth-616)|Hammerhead]]. Raul (Earth-616) Raul was one of the [[John McIver (Earth-616)|Bushmaster]]'s bodyguards, who couldn't stop [[Mercedes Knight (Earth-616)|Misty Knight]] from fleeing his yacht to warn [[Daniel Rand (Earth-616)|Iron Fist]]. Reis (Earth-616) Reis was one of [[Lorenzo Jacobi (Earth-616)|Lorenzo Jacobi]]'s henchmen. Reese (Earth-616) Reese was a Starcore jet pilot who was saved from [[Alexander Summers (Earth-616)|Havok]]'s attack at [[John F. Kennedy International Airport|JFK Airport]] by [[Kurt Wagner (Earth-616)|Nightcrawler]]. Richie (Criminal) (Earth-616) Richie and his partner [[#Georgie (Criminal) (Earth-616)|Georgie]] were two burglars provided hi-tech equipment by [[Victor von Doom (Earth-616)|Doctor Doom]], as part of an elaborate ruse to steal [[Mjolnir]]. Rico (Earth-616) Rico was a gang member who wanted to take revenge on Thomas for stealing his Colombian shipment; he chased him into a church, but he was caught and defeated by [[Kurt Wagner (Earth-616)|Nightcrawler]] . Rico (Pimp) (Earth-616) Rico was a pimp to whom [[Cletus Kasady (Earth-616)|Carnage]] cut his hand convinced that he was attacking a girl he had previously saved from an assailant but who was actually a prostitute of Rico. Rocco (Construction Worker) (Earth-616) Rocco and [[#Charlie (Construction Worker) (Earth-616)|Charlie]] witnessed the [[Warren Worthington III (Earth-616)|Angel]] steal some T.N.T. and fly away with it. Rocco (Hammerhead) (Earth-616) Rocco was one of the inmates who led the prison riot sparked by the [[Phillip Masters (Earth-616)|Puppet Master]]. Some time later, he became one of [[Hammerhead (Joseph) (Earth-616)|Hammerhead]]'s henchmen, and was hit by an explosive briefcase handed by [[Vincente Fortunato (Earth-616)|Don Fortunato's]] men. Rocky (Earth-616) Rocky and [[#Al (Earth-616)|Al]] were caught during an attempted car theft by [[Bruce Banner (Earth-616)|Hulk]] and [[Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616)|Betty Ross]]. As the Hulk scared off the crooks, he begans to change back into Bruce Banner. Taking advantage of this, Rocky took a shot at Bruce and they both fled away. Some time later, together with [[#Big Eddie (Earth-616)|Big Eddie]] and [[Charles Buchanan(Earth-616)|Charlie]], Rocky was caught stealing fur coats by [[Henry Pym (Earth-616)|Yellowjacket]], who defeated them and delivered them to the [[New York City Police Department (Earth-616)|police]]. Rubens (Earth-616) Mrs. Rubens was [[Cilla (Earth-616)|Susan Vandermeer]]'s neighbor. Ruth (Madam) (Earth-616) Ruth is a brothel madam operating in [[New York City]]. Ruthie (Nurse) (Earth-616) Ruthie entered [[Owen Wallach (Earth-616)|Dr. Owen Wallach]]'s office but found the [[Frankenstein's Monster]], in fact Dr. Wallach in the monster's body, who killed Ruthie to keep her from divulging the secret. Ruthie (Waitress) (Earth-616) Ruthie was a waitress at Al's Diner, where [[Sofia Mantega (Earth-616)|Sofia Mantega]] also worked. Ray (Earth-616) Ray was a fireman, and a friend of [[Federal Bureau of Investigation (Earth-616)#Paul Falcone (Earth-616)|Paul Falcone]] and [[Tommy Kavanagh (Earth-616)|Tommy Kavanagh]]. Ray (Chichen Itza) (Earth-616) Ray was a tourist that visited the [[Chichen Itza]] site. Rebecca (Tourist) (Earth-616) While visiting the [[Statue of Liberty]] under a heavy rain, Rebecca and her family were approached by a crazed [[Joseph Perrett (Earth-616)|Joseph Perrett]], who after having massacred his family and a waitress in a diner, wandered around the city. Perrett released Rebecca and her family after Rebecca's mother sobered him a little 'making him look carefully at her children and the father of her children . Reginald (Earth-616) Reginald couldn't unexplainably stop watching the Astro-Nuts television program, featuring [[Xemnu (Earth-616)|Xemnu]]. Rockwell (Earth-616) Old man Rockwell from [[Cheery-O's Dude Ranch]] startled [[Matthew Hawk (Earth-616)|Two-Gun Kid]], as he was using a lawnmower behind him. He later enjoyed a poker game with him and [[Clinton Barton (Earth-616)|Clint Barton]]. Roxanne (Earth-616) Roxanne was blindfolded and gagged by [[#Bruce (Earth-616)|her husband]] when the [[Cold Warriors (Earth-616)|Cold Warriors]] attacked their family. Ruth (Actress) (Earth-616) He participated as an actress in the play made by the [[Arkus (Earth-616)|Vision]] to prove that Richard Crawn had not committed suicide but that he was murdered. Rafferty (Westchester) (Earth-616) Rafferty was one of the business associates of [[Otto Octavius (Earth-616)|Doctor Octavius]] guarding [[May Reilly (Earth-616)|Aunt May]]. Roberts (Earth-616) After the [[Plastoid (Earth-616)|Plastoid]] attack, Dr. Roberts gave [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]] some medical treatment; as he received his blood test results, showing presence of radioactive particles, he ordered to call the [[New York City Police Department (Earth-616)|police]] in order to find DD and administer him the essential antidote. Escorted by the police and D.A. [[Franklin Nelson (Earth-616)|Franklin Nelson]], Robert found Daredevil in [[Matt Murdock's Apartment]], and surprisingly noticed that the radioactive particles were gone, thanks to an open wound in DD's hand, which made them flow away. Ralph (New York) (Earth-616) Ralph and Rose met [[Longshot (Mojoverse)|Longshot]] when he first appeared in Upstate New York. Rhonda (Moon's Hollow) (Earth-616) Rhonda is [[Thomas Stuart (Earth-616)|Stiletto]]'s former girlfriend, who moved to [[Moon's Hollow]] and was put in charge of the day care. Rose (New York) (Earth-616) Rose and Ralph met [[Longshot (Mojoverse)|Longshot]] when he first appeared in Upstate New York. Richard (Chichen Itza) (Earth-616) Richard was a tourist that visited the [[Chichen Itza]] site that was consumed by [[Ixchel (Mayapan) (Earth-616)|Ixchel]]. Reich (Earth-616) [[United States of America|United States]] Ambassador Reich in [[San Conception]] supported political leader [[Carlos Huevos (Earth-616)|Carlos Huevos]], and went to his funeral when he was assassinated. Suspecting he was tainted by the stench of the [[Beast (Demon) (Earth-616)|Beast]], Elektra broke into the embassy to kill him, but she was suddenly attacked and failed. Reich then met with [[United States of America|United States]] presidential candidate [[Ken Wind (Earth-616)|Ken Wind]] and managed to transfer the Beast into him, before being killed by Elektra. Robbins (Indian Agent) (Earth-616) Robbins was the Indian agent who tried to bring a second herd of cattle to the Cheyenne reserve after the first had been robbed but during the attempt Robbins was killed by the men of Captain Baird who tried to get the Cheyenne tribe to go away and then take possession of the earth where there were strands of gold. Rollins (Earth-616) Rollins was hunted and killed by [[James Howlett (Earth-616)|Wolverine]] for torturing and abusing a Canadian nun in [[Iraq]]. Rafe Raldo Ralph Ralphie Ramón Ranulf Raúl Ray Reg Reggie Remmick Rick Rico Rigby Rita Robert Rocko Roger Rogers Rollo Romhanyl Rossi Ruben Rudy Rusty Ruth References